


How You Get The Girl

by 100percentsunshine



Series: Kaylor One Shots [23]
Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsunshine/pseuds/100percentsunshine
Summary: Taylor doesn't know why she hates Karlie so much.  Maybe it's her perfect grades, her perfect family, her kind soul, or the way she makes Taylor's heart race every time she looks into those perfect green eyes.





	How You Get The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by karlieklxss, flashurgreeneyes, and 1989fluffs (on wattpad)

Taylor didn't know why she hated Karlie so much. There was nothing that the tall, awkward girl had ever done to annoy Taylor. Sure, she was frighteningly smart, but she didn't have the towering mound of expectations of her parents to live up to or the perfect reputation to uphold, unlike Taylor.

Anyone who went to Hendersonville High knew Taylor Swift. She was legendary. The Swift's were a rich family who was generally well-liked, but also feared because of the power they possessed. After all, who could forget the time when Taylor, after being asked to stay after class by the infamous Mr. Anderson, ran out of the room nearly in tears. Rumors of the Swift's contacting their lawyers only increased when Mr. Anderson never returned to school.

Taylor hadn't heard the end of it for weeks, as people teased her relentlessly for not being able to handle Mr. Anderson's critique of her To Kill a Mockingbird essay. It still infuriated her. They didn't know what had happened in that room.

But, she hid her anger and kept up her persona of kindness. There was no doubt among anyone that Taylor was popular, and most of her classmates would agree that she was a nice person. But she also carried an aura of coldness about her, subconsciously letting everyone know not to mess with her. In fact, Taylor didn't really have friends, apart from the gaggle of girls who sat at her lunch table and talked only about shallow things, like the kind of makeup they wore or which boys they had crushes on.

That was another thing. Taylor had never had a crush on a boy. Not if she was being honest with herself. She'd dated Harry last year, mostly because he pleased her parents and everyone thought that they ought to have been a couple. But, after their 6 month relationship, (where they'd done nothing more than make out a bit) Taylor realized that he probably wasn't interested in her for the same reason she wasn't interested in him.

But yeah, maybe one of the reasons she despised Karlie Kloss was that she was able to be completely open with her sexuality. Or because she just seemed to just get physics, a subject that made Taylor's head ache. Like today, in class. They had gotten new lab groups and, just Taylor's luck, she ended up with Karlie. Karlie had been patient and carefully explained each step when she noticed Taylor's confusion, which somehow managed to annoy Taylor even more.

"See, when you think about it like that, it's really simple. Do you want me to walk you through the next one, just to make sure you get it?" she asked, tucking a strand of hair that had escaped her bun behind her ear.

"I've got it. Thanks," Taylor said quietly but firmly.

"O-okay," Karlie said shyly. "Let me know if you need any more help."

The next day in class, Karlie only talked to her when it was absolutely necessary, and Taylor chided herself for continuing to push people away. There was no way in hell that she would apologize to Karlie though. The Swifts didn't do that. Besides, she was sure that her conservative parents wouldn't approve of her associating with a Kloss, a family they tended to despise for their acceptance of their lesbian daughter. Taylor hated to think of what they would say if they were to ever hear her innermost thoughts, especially after her mother had almost gotten ahold of her diary earlier in the year. Thankfully, Taylor had realized it was missing and staged a huge fight primarily out of desperation to get it back.

So Taylor had to pretend to hate Karlie Kloss. She'd done worse things. But this was somehow more difficult than anything she'd ever done. Perhaps it had something to do with how Karlie's green eyes made her heart race every time they met hers, and how heat rushed to her cheeks couple with a shy smile when Karlie told her she'd gotten a physics question right. She wanted so desperately to be friends with the girl, at least. But that wasn't going to happen. Not when she was born into the wrong family. Taylor simply wasn't worthy of those kinds of things. She'd realized that long ago.

But, when she'd gotten an invitation from Cara Delevingne, the boldest out of Karlie's friend group, to come to a party she was hosting on the first day of spring break, Taylor accepted. Her deep desire to be liked and accepted was beginning to make her reckless. She and Abigail lied to their parents, both saying they were spending the night at the other's house. Taylor spent hours trying to figure out what to wear. Something that wouldn't make her stand out horribly, but also, she refused to admit to herself, something that would make her stand out to Karlie. She'd texted Abi about 13 different outfit choices, and finally decided on a simple black dress and boots. She painted on her signature red lip, and left the house, trying to not appear suspicious to her parents.

Of course, her fashion crisis had made her late. Abi had arrived about a half and hour earlier. And, as she walked to the address Cara had texted, the storm clouds that had been brewing opened up and spewed rain onto her. _Perfect,_ Taylor thought, _just perfect_. She prayed that this wouldn't be an omen of things to come. When she reached the house, she tentatively knocked on the door, after triple checking that it was the correct address. To her surprise, it wasn't Cara who opened the door.

It was Karlie.

Karlie whose similar black ensemble made Taylor's mouth go dry.

Karlie who asked her if she was insane for walking all the way here in the rain.

Karlie who offered her a warm towel and a drink even though it wasn't her own house.

"Thank you," Taylor said quietly but forcefully, trying to convey how grateful she was.

"Of course!" Karlie replied. "C'mon, everyone's downstairs in the living room."

To her surprise, Taylor fit in a lot better than she thought she would. Sure, it probably had to do with Karlie making sure she was included in every conversation and the cup of punch in her hand that was definitely spiked, but she'd never felt this much like she belonged anywhere. And when Cara brought out a guitar, she realized that maybe this is where she was meant to be.

As the night went on, Taylor found herself becoming more bold, cracking jokes she would normally only say in front of Abigail, or singing loudly along with the group. Karlie became more bold too, but in a different way. Taylor pretended not to notice how they grew closer and closer as it got later, and tried her best to hide her blush when she wrapped an arm around her shoulder. When she abruptly stood up, Taylor tried not to notice how cold she was without the tall giraffe cuddled up next to her. "Hey, I'm getting more punch. Do you want some?" Karlie asked.

"I'll just come with you," Taylor said, getting a sudden rush of confidence from somewhere. She followed Karlie into the kitchen, where she realized the two of them were very alone. She felt her bravery deflate like a balloon, felt the walls that had been lowering throughout the night creep back up. She didn't think she could handle any kind of rejection.

Thankfully, Karlie spoke. "Y'know, you're much cooler than people give you credit for, Swift."

"Thank you," Taylor said in surprise, blushing from the compliment.

"I've...I've always wondered why you seemed so cold on the outside, but you just need to come out of your shell a bit. Most of the people at school don't get to see this side of you. They don't realize how awesome you are. Not to mention, you're the most gorgeous girl in our school." Realizing what she'd said, Karlie blushed. "I mean, you're not...you are, but...sorry if that was too much, I'm not trying to be predatory or anything, I know you're straight, I didn't mean...." she stuttered out an apology.

"No, it's okay," Taylor said, quietly. She could feel her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

"Are you sure? Because I really-"

"I'm sure," Taylor took a deep breath, "And I'm not. Straight, I mean."

Karlie was silent for a moment, and Taylor thought she might pass out. "Oh. Oh! I didn't mean to assume or anything. I just, damn, I thought my gaydar was better than this," Karlie said. That was when Taylor noticed how close their faces had become. "In that case, is it okay if I kiss you?"

Taylor still felt like she was going to pass out, but from anticipation rather than fear. "Okay." And then she panicked for a good two seconds, because, _is that even an acceptable answer to that question?_ Karlie probably thought she was so stupid, and--oh. She was kissing her. _That_ was what a kiss was supposed to feel like.

Neither of the girls noticed Abi and Cara watching from the kitchen doorway, exchanging smiles because their best friends had finally realized what they'd both known for months.


End file.
